Imposible
by Namikazee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha era un maldito cobarde y sabía que lo pagaría tarde o temprano.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n El único personaje de mi autoria es Minako Namikaze.**

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Holis a todo el mundo! Es el primer shot que subo de SasuNaru, y aunque esta pareja no es de mis preferidas, quise probar algo nuevo y esto fue lo que salio. Se que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero lo tenía en mis archivos guardados hace tiempo y decidí subirlo c: _

_Espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias desde ya por pasarse._

* * *

**_Imposible_**

–No vas a dejarla, ¿cierto? – Pregunto Naruto a través de la línea.

Sasuke suspiro, cerro con fuerza los ojos mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza el teléfono de su oficina. Le costaba demasiado decirle esto a su mejor amigo, quien no solo tenía ese rol en su vida, sino uno más importante. Paso años antes de darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por el rubio iban más allá de la amistad.

Lo difícil era decirle que no podía dejar a Sakura a dos semanas de la boda, donde las imperios Uchiha y Haruno se unirían para formar una sola y acabar con la competencia. Además, no se atrevía a confesarle la verdad a su padre, pues su madre lo seguiría recibiendo con los brazos abiertos, estaría un poco desconcertada, si, pero aun así le daría el amor que siempre obtuvo por su parte al igual que su hermano mayor Itachi. En cambio, su padre era más difícil, sabía que el jamás le perdonaría romper el compromiso, y mucho menos por un hombre.

–Responde, maldita sea – la voz ahogada del rubio le hizo sentirse la persona más horrible del mundo. Él había ilusionado a Naruto, no le había advertido que tal vez nada podrían sacar de aquello, que solo lo considerara como una aventura.

Pero no pudo, no se atrevió porque era un cobarde.

–Naruto, escúchame – murmuro con frialdad e indiferente que lo caracterizaba, aunque por dentro sentía unas garras desgarrándolo lenta y dolorosamente – Las cosas están difíciles ahora, no creo que…

–¿No te atreves a decirle a todos lo nuestro? ¿Es eso?

Naruto estaba sentando en su cama, con el móvil en su oído y mirando hacia el suelo mientras lágrimas derrochaban de sus ojos y redondeaban sus mejillas rojas. Su corazón prácticamente estaba quebrándose al darse cuenta lo estúpido que había sido, no debió haber confiado en Sasuke, no tuvo que confiar en sus palabras. Jamás creyó que este pudiera hacerle algo así, después de todos los momentos que habían pasado, tanto como amistad y romance, no creyó que el jugaría así con su corazón.

Sin esperar más, corto la llamada que se había quedado en silencio. La noche anterior había confesado a su familia su oscura verdad, no dijo de quien estaba enamorado ni en una relación, pero aclaro de que amaba a un hombre. Sus padres y su hermana se sorprendieron ante tal confesión, pero aun así habían mantenido los brazos abiertos para él.

Había llamado a Sasuke para darle la buena noticia, pensando que eso lo animaría a que soltara toda la verdad y rompiera su compromiso con Sakura, pero el solo escuchar el tono de voz del azabache se dio cuenta de que este no pensaba seguir con el plan que tenían en mente. Entendía que a Sasuke le había costado más llegar a aceptarse a sí mismo, Naruto siempre había tenido claro que le gustaban los hombres tanto como las mujeres, pero su amigo no se sentía atraído por las de sexo femenino. Años había estado obligándose a acostarse con cualquier cantidad de mujeres, tratando de ignorar la atracción por los de su mismo sexo, y sobre todo, por su mejor amigo.

Minako salió de su cuarto escuchando el llanto familiar, se asomó por el cuarto de su hermano mayor y lo observo como colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro para llorar desconsoladamente. Se acercó con lentitud y sin más, lo abrazo dándole todo su apoyo y cariño. Aun le costaba comprender muchas cosas, pero Naruto era su hermano y siempre lo seria.

* * *

El día de la boda Sasuke esperaba sin ánimos a que Sakura se dignara a llegar al altar. Volteo a su costado y miro a sus amigos, quienes estaban como "hombres de honor" o algo por el estilo, habían insistido en estar a su lado el día de la boda como las amigas de Sakura, por lo que no le dejo otra alternativa que sumarlos al lado de Naruto, solo que este último aún no había llegado. Sabía que podía decirle a Itachi que tomara su puesto, quizás a Kakashi o a Suigetsu, pero esperaba con ansiedad a que Naruto llegara.

Era egoísta pedir que él estuviera para darle apoyo para que avanzara a un matrimonio que lo haría infeliz, le había hecho daño y a pesar de que lo había llamado constantemente, el rubio no había contestado una sola vez. No se atrevió a ir a la casa de los Namikaze por miedo a un escándalo y también se revelara su secreto. Sasuke Uchiha era un maldito cobarde y sabía que lo pagaría tarde o temprano.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia el altar enredando su brazo con el de su padre. Sasuke se forzó a sonreír, aunque su mueca fue más de disgusto que de otra cosa. No podía hacer nada, ya había tomado su decisión.

–Deberías sonreír, dattebayo. Después de todo es tu boda.

La voz conocida lo hizo sobresaltarse, al voltear a su costado una vez más, observo el rostro sonriente de Naruto, solo que sus ojos mostraban un abismo de tristeza, tanto que llego a tocarle el corazón.

–Estas aquí – susurro volviendo a mirar a la novia.

–No podía fallarte – contesto con otro susurro

La ceremonia avanzo con lentitud y dolor para Naruto, observando como la persona que había amado tanto tiempo se estaba cansando con alguien más. Había sido masoquista ir a la boda y presentarse como el padrino, pero Minako y Kushina lo habían apoyado para ir y cerrar la historia tras haberle contado todo.

Por más que rezo y rezo, teniendo la mínima esperanza de que Sasuke se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, todo se destruyó al escuchar como este aceptaba.

Sasuke Uchiha se había casado, y él había obtenido el corazón roto.

* * *

Diez años habían pasado.

La familia Uchiha caminaba por el Central Park, aprovechando a que el padre de la familia había viajado por negocios y disponía de tiempo para pasear con su hijo y esposa. Sakura no había resultado ser tan mala chica como pensaba, pero no podía amarla de ninguna forma y apenas la toleraba; su hijo había llegado para darle más alegría a su vida, donde antes había estado sumergido en el trabajo, descuidando su matrimonio y su vida social.

Luego del casamiento, Naruto se había marchado esa misma noche hacia los Estados Unidos, desapareciendo del mapa, y por más que lo había buscado durante años, este no había dado señales de vida. Después de un tiempo, comprendió que era mejor dejarlo en el pasado y seguir con su vida. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentara quitar de sus sueños y pensamientos al rubio de ojos azules, solía recordarlo en las noches donde su mente se relajaba y lo llevaban hacia los años en que habían compartido, en las veces que se habían demostrado su amor mutuamente y en las promesas rotas que había hecho.

–¡Papi, papi! – lo llamo su hijo Daisuke de seis años. – ¡Quiero un helado!

–Dai–chan es invierno – replico Sakura – ¿Qué te parece una buena chocolatada en el hotel? ¿No suena más atractivo?

–¡Pero…!

–Tu madre tiene razón, Daisuke– sentencio Sasuke mirando con reproche a su hijo, pero luego embozo una pequeña sonrisa – Tomaras toda la chocolatada que quieras y con todos los malvaviscos que alcancen.

– ¡Sí! – exclamo el niño y salto emocionado.

– Sasuke–kun no creo que sea bueno para Dai–chan. Podría hacerle mal al estómago – le susurro su esposa colocando una mano al costado de su boca.

– Hmph, mañana es su cumpleaños. Déjalo. – contesto con frialdad.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y asintió, volviendo a tomarle la mano a su hijo.

El niño era un poco diferente a él, puesto que Daisuke se caracterizaba por ser alguien extrovertido e hiperactivo, lo que solía sacarle varias canas verdes, pero aun así no podía negar el profundo amor que le tenía.

Mientras caminaba por un puente detrás de su esposa e hijo, quienes iban adelante hablando y con las manos entrelazadas, observo una familia de lejos que jugaban con un perro del lado izquierdo. Se paralizo al reconocer la cabellera rubia de su viejo amigo después de tantos años.

Su corazón se estrujo al verlo más maduro, sin los rasgos infantiles y echo todo un hombre, con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro y sosteniendo una balón en sus manos. Dos niños intentaban quitarle el objeto de su mano, pero este lo levantaba en alto y presumía de su altura, según lo que la escena mostraba. Pudo observar que los niños eran exactamente igual a él, solo que uno de ellos tenía los ojos blancos como la luna y el otro azules como su padre. Una mujer de ojos de luna y el cabello negro con reflejos azules se acercó con una niña de aparentemente dos años en sus brazos y que era idéntica a ella. Naruto le sonrió abiertamente y noto en sus ojos esa chispa de alegría y emoción al verla.

Lágrimas quisieron correr al darse cuenta de que el rubio lo había olvidado, dejado en el pasado y se había vuelto a enamorar de alguien más. Pero no se lo permitió, había sido su decisión no luchar por lo que tenían. Además, se notaba que Naruto era muy feliz junto a su familia.

Naruto había conseguido lo que siempre había querido: una familia feliz y llena de amor para dar. Solo verlos a esa distancia se podía de dar cuenta de cuanto era lo que se querían entre todos ellos, sobre todo en las miradas que compartían la mujer y él.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su familia y camino con pasos largos y rápidos hasta alcanzarlos, tomo la mano libre de su hijo y le dedico una media sonrisa cuando el pequeño levanto la cabeza y le sonrió en grande.

Mientras tanto, Naruto le pasaba a la niña a su Hinata, su esposa desde hace siete años y medio, de quien se había enamorado y casado después de conocerla cuatro meses. Su relación había sido tan rápida que apenas se habían dado cuenta que los gemelos habían nacido para la fecha exacta de su aniversario, mientras que la pequeña había nacido hacía dos años atrás. Poco les había importado los prejuicios y sus familias, eran felices junto con los niños y teniéndose el uno al otro.

Sintió una necesidad profunda, ordenándole con desesperación que girara. Al hacerlo, se preguntó con un toque de nervios y emoción si era él: Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo en la adolescencia, que caminaba de la mano con un niño de cabello azabache y del otro lado una mujer de cabellera rosa, pero no podía distinguirlos bien debido a la lejanía y por espaldas

–Papá, ¿podemos ir a casa? Tenemos frío – al escuchar al mayor de los gemelos, quito su vista del hombre parecido a su amigo y miro a su hijo.

–Sí, tenemos frío – coincidió el hermano.

–Vamos a casa entonces – respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A pesar de haber amado a Sasuke como nunca había amado a alguien, ni siquiera como amaba a su esposa, sabía que había sido lo correcto el irse y tratar de olvidar su pasado. Tenía la familia perfecta, con sus peleas y problemas comunes como en todas, pero era feliz al lado de ellos.

Había aprendido a decirle "_adiós"_ a ese amor que jamás hubiera podido ser, pero que pertenecería en su memoria al igual que sus sentimientos hasta que volviera a reencontrarse con Sasuke algún día.

_Saluditos n.n_

_Namikazee _


End file.
